Newcomer
by randrum
Summary: Blaine's cousin, Blake, starts at McKinley. The shy, quiet girl catches the attention of McKinley's resident diva. This is the story of the unexpected friendship that led to a less likely love. Rachel/OFC, Kurt/Blaine. Set in Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**AN1: New story that came to me. This is the first chapter. My story, "Ten Years", is on hold for the moment. But I am hoping that as I continue this story I will find information for that one. If you have any suggestions or comments, they are greatly appreciated.**

**AN2: This story takes place in the Season 3 time frame, though the storyline has been modified. All the characters are still at McKinley.**

* * *

Newcomer

Chapter 1

Blake Anderson walked down the empty halls of McKinley High School. Her sharp, inquisitive blue eyes took in everything as she passed, from the posters on the walls to the slight multi-colored stains on the floor. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly hoping to ease some of the anxiety that settled in her chest. Blake had purposely arrived early to avoid any unnecessary interaction with her peers or the stares that come with being a new student. She hoped to make a quick stop at her locker then find solitude in the auditorium until homeroom.

As Blake approached her locker, she did a quick scan of the area to ensure she was still alone. Breathing a sigh of relief, she opened her locker. Blake shrugged out of her coat and started to sort through her messenger bag when she swore she felt eyes on her. Looking to her right, Blake came face-to-face with a short brunette. The girl had lovely tanned skin and deep brown eyes. She was wearing some weird sweater that had an animal on the front, a short skirt, knee high socks, and Mary Jane shoes. Blake just stared wide eyed.

"Hi. You must be new. I don't remember seeing you around before and I am very good with faces. It's sort of a gift. So who are you?" the girl paused here. Blake just continued to stare, if anything her eyes getting a little wider. Without really waiting for a response, the girl continued her rapid fire speech. "How rude of me. I am Rachel Berry, captain of the glee club and future Broadway star."

Before the girl, Rachel, could carry on, or maybe as she did, Blake was distracted by an arm being flung around her shoulders. She immediately stiffened at the contact.

"Blake!" an excited voice exclaimed. The familiarity of her cousin Blaine's voice caused Blake to relax a little and she released a breathe she wasn't aware she was holding. "What are you doing here? Mom didn't tell me you were starting today."

Blake just shrugged causing Blaine's arm to fall off her shoulders. Her eyes shifted back to Rachel for a split second before she focused back on her messenger bag.

"You two know each other?" Rachel asked, curiosity lacing her tone.

"Of course we do! Blake here is my favorite cousin. Isn't that right?" Blaine replied nudging Blake lightly as he did.

Blake threw her messenger bag over her shoulder and offered a small smile in response as she adjusted the strap. She closed her locker and flicked Blaine's bowtie before turning to walkway.

"Hey, where are you going?" Blaine asked, turning Blake back around. "You have to meet my boyfriend yet."

Blaine linked their arms and proceeded to drag Blake down the hall in the opposite direction she intended on going. She stifled a groan and rolled her eyes before glancing over her shoulder. The quick look confirmed Rachel was following them, a curious expression on her face. All too quickly they came to a stop in front of a well-dressed and highly coiffed young man who stood about her height. Blaine released his hold on her arm and instead threaded his arms around the new guy's waist. The guy in turn leaned into Blaine's embrace.

"Blake, this is my wonderful boyfriend Kurt that I have told you so much about," Blaine introduced before kissing Kurt's cheek lightly. "Kurt, this is my cousin Blake. Today is her first day at McKinley."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you," Kurt said extending his hand.

Blake looked at it briefly before meeting Kurt's eyes and offering a small smile and nod. Kurt slowly withdrew his hand, shooting a look at Rachel who shrugged in response.

"Anyway," Blaine started before pressing another kiss to Kurt's cheek, "I am going to show Blake around. See you later, hon. Bye Rachel."

Blaine grabbed Blake's arm leading her down the hallway, happily chatting away. Mercedes walked up behind a stunned Kurt and Rachel.

"Hey guys. Who was that with Blaine?" she asked.

"His cousin," Kurt replied, still focused down the hall on the pair.

"Blake," Rachel said in kind of a dreamy voice. She missed the look her two friends gave her as she made eye contact with Blake down the hall, who had chanced a glance back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story does contain an original character created by me.  
**

**AN1: I'm back with chapter 2. Please be aware that I do not have a Beta. All my work is self-edited. If you wish to become a Beta for me, send me a Private Message. I would not be opposed to the idea.  
**

* * *

**Newcomer**

Chapter 2:

Blake could not be more excited when lunch finally arrived. All morning she had to deal with the stares and the questions. She managed to avoid having to introduce herself to most of her classes. The only teacher who attempted to make her was her Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester.

She had walked into the classroom a minute after the bell rang; she had gotten a little held up in the hallway. The pretty girl from earlier that morning, Rachel, had been pushed into the lockers and then had some sort of bright red beverage thrown at her by some jocks. Blake stalled a minute, unsure whether to help. But instead saw Rachel wipe her eyes and march to the bathroom, her head held high.

When Blake arrived at the Spanish classroom, Mr. Schuester stopped her at the front of the class by placing a hand on her shoulder. She tensed at the contact and looked wide-eyed at Mr. Schuester for a split second before looking at the floor. As Mr. Schuester introduced her to the class, Blake took some deep breathes to try and relax. It marginally helped until Mr. Schuester asked her to say a few words to the class. Blake started to panic as she looked around the room, quickly taking note of all the eyes staring directly at her.

Blake tucked her head down, closed her eyes, and tightened her fists. She started the breathing exercises she learned and wished she was anywhere else. Blake knew everyone was watching her. She just hoped that it would soon stop. Mr. Schuester, while not saying or doing anything, looked at her with pity.

"This is Blake," a familiar voice sounded in the classroom. "She just started today and is Blaine Anderson's cousin."

Rachel linked arms with Blake, and Blake fought not to flinch away. Rachel led Blake to some seats towards the back of the class. All eyes were on the pair, including Mr. Schuester.

"You can begin the lesson now, Mr. Schue," Rachel said.

"Right... Of course," Mr. Schuester stuttered before shuffling some papers on his desk and beginning the day's lesson.

Now at lunch, Blake managed to skirt Blaine in the hallway and find herself in the empty auditorium. The theater lights were low, only the few stage lights on provided enough illumination to see by. Blake made her way to a spot at the rear of the theater. She took a few moments to just be. Blake enjoyed the solitude, the silence. She finally felt like she could breathe. That was a first for the day.

As Blake reached into her messenger bag to pull out her lunch, she heard a door open. She froze for a second before slouching in her seat hoping to go unnoticed. From the right side of the stage, Rachel walked out and sat at the piano. She started tinkering with the keys, playing some melody that was in her head. After a couple minutes, Rachel stopped and dropped her head in her hands.

Even at the rear of the auditorium, Blake could hear Rachel sobbing. She debated silently for a few seconds but there was something about Rachel crying Blake could not ignore. She gathered her messenger bag and lunch and quietly approached the stage. She stopped a couple feet from Rachel, expecting her to have heard Blake's approach. But Rachel was preoccupied with her sobbing. Blake reached her hand out but hesitated before touching Rachel. After taking a deep breath, Blake lightly touched Rachel's shoulder.

"What?!" Rachel cried as she jumped back from the touch. Blake took a step back and raised her hands in surrender. "Blake? What are you doing here?"

Blake held up her lunch bag for Rachel to see. She received a nod from Rachel in response. Blake then gestured to the spot next to Rachel, silently asking if she could sit down.

"Oh yes, of course, Blake. Please sit," Rachel said scooting over a little to give Blake more room. "I am surprised you are eating in here alone and not with Blaine and everyone in the cafeteria."

Blake just shrugged and started to look through her lunch bag to see what she had to eat. She paused for a second, indicating towards Rachel silently asking why she was not in the cafeteria. Rachel seemed to understand.

"I was on my way to lunch with my boyfriend, Finn," Rachel explained. "I had a salad that I brought from home as the cafeteria has no vegan options. Then David Karofsky and Azimio Adams, two of the football players, came out of nowhere and knocked my books and lunch out of my hands all over the hallway. Everyone, including Finn, laughed. So I ran here to be alone."

Blake looked at Rachel, sadness in her eyes. She noticed tears welling in Rachel's eyes and put her arm around Rachel's shoulders pulling her into her body. The sweet gesture from someone Rachel hardly knew caused the dam to break and Rachel found herself sobbing into Blake's shoulder. After a few minutes, the tears stopped and Rachel just leaned on Blake's shoulder.

Blake used her free hand to sort through her lunch bag to see what she had to eat. Knowing Rachel was vegan, Blake offered her the apple packed in her lunch while she ate her ham and cheese sandwich. They ate in silence, splitting Blake's lunch. After they finished, Blake turned towards the piano and started to play a song Rachel did not recognize.

"You play the piano?" Rachel asked then blushed realizing the answer was obvious. Blake nodded anyway and continued to play. "Know anything I can sing to?"

That was how Blake and Rachel spent most of the rest of their lunch hour. Blake playing piano and Rachel singing along. With a couple minutes left though, a voice cut through their music.

"Rachel?" a male voice called. Rachel stopped singing and together with Blake turned towards the voice. Finn was standing there in front of the stage.

"Rach, I'm sorry," Finn continued, walking up the steps and towards the piano. "I shouldn't have, you know, laughed when Karofsky and Azimio knocked down your stuff. Even if it was just funny. But I'm your boyfriend, and I should have, you know, stood up for you or something. Are we okay?"

Finn then flashed a dopey smile towards Rachel. In return, Rachel smiled so brightly that in Blake's eyes it managed to light up the dimly lit room. Blake, however, found Finn's so-called "apology" to be lacking. She thought it was too late, half-assed, and backhanded. But it seemed to satisfy Rachel as she stood up and pecked Finn on the lips.

"It's fine, Finn," Rachel claimed, leaning into Finn's much taller frame. "I was able to practice with Blake over lunch. Oh! Blake, this is my boyfriend Finn. Finn, this is my new friend Blake."

Blake gave a small smile and a nod towards Finn. While Finn got this constipated look on his face and pulled Rachel further into his body. He did not like or understand how Rachel could make a new friend. Before anything else could be said, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Time for class," Rachel said grabbing her bag and dragging Finn behind her towards the exit. She called over her shoulder, "Bye Blake!"

Blake gave a half-hearted wave that was unseen by Rachel as she was already out the auditorium doors. She gather her things and swung her messenger bag over her shoulder as she looked at her schedule for the location of her next class.

The afternoon went much like the morning for Blake. Lots of stares and questions that remained unanswered. It went slowly, and when the final bell rang, Blake breathed a sigh of relief. As Blake sorted through her locker, grabbing her necessary books, she heard someone approach.

"Hey cuz," Blaine said. He was accompanied by Kurt, Rachel, and a black girl Blake knew to be Mercedes from some of her classes. "How was your first day?"

Blake just shrugged and went back to grabbing things from her locker.

"Well, we have glee club now," Blaine continued. Kurt and Mercedes exchanged a look at the lack of response, but it did not seem to bother Blaine. "Do you think you want to come?"

Blake looked at the small group for a second. Then shook her head no. She swung her bag over her shoulder, closed her locker, and started to walk away.

"Blake?" Rachel called from behind her. "Please come. It will be fun. You can play the piano."

Blake paused and looked over her shoulder at Rachel. Seeing Rachel's big brown eyes and cute little pout, Blake closed her eyes and sighed. Turning around, she reluctantly nodded her head. Rachel's pout immediately transformed into a mega watt smile and she launched herself at Blake. Even though Blake caught Rachel in her arms, she tensed at the sudden contact before relaxing into the hug.

Down the hall two eyes filled with hate and jealousy watched the scene, his hands involuntarily balling into tight fists.

* * *

**AN2: I want to thank all those who Alerted or Favorited this story. It means a lot to me. Please leave a review, if you so choose. Otherwise hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story does contain an original character created by me.  
**

******AN1: Here's Chapter 3. Sorry for the delay. Between the holiday and moving, things have been busy. Still no Beta, so the everything is self-edited.**  


* * *

**Newcomer**

Chapter 3

Blake nervously entered the choir room. Wondering for that seemed to be the thousandth time what she was doing here. She looked around from the doorway. Kurt and Mercedes were huddled together whispering, gossiping no doubt. Blaine was sitting next to Kurt; his arm around Kurt's chair, a smile on his face. Rachel was cuddled close to Finn, his arm possessively wrapped around her.

Finn, however, was paying Rachel no attention. Instead he was chatting to a guy with a Mohawk and a blonde whose haircut reminded her a little of Justin Bieber. Then there was the Asian couple sitting near a boy in a wheelchair. Three cheerleaders occupied the back row, all beautiful in their own right. The first was a blonde with blue eyes who was chatting away at a Latina. The Latina had long raven hair and dark brown eyes that were studying her fingernails while occasionally replying to something the blonde said. The other blonde's hair was shorter, about shoulder length, one side tucked behind her ear. Her hazel eyes were focused on a notebook in her lap, but from time to time, they would shift towards Blake under her long lashes.

Blake did not know how long she stood there observing the room. But suddenly Mr. Schuester was guiding her gently further into the room.

"Good afternoon everyone," Mr. Schue greeted. "I see we have a new addition joining us today. Everyone, please welcome Blake Anderson."

Blake blushed bright red, hating being put on the spot. She gave the group a nod and a small wave. In return, she received a couple hellos, waves, and nods.

"Now, Blake," Mr. Schue started, turning his attention to her. "Traditionally our new members perform a song. An audition of sorts. Do you have something prepared?"

Blake's eyes widened and she started to shake her head back and forth rapidly. Slowly she was inching backwards towards the door, her only exit.

"Oh, Blake doesn't sing," Blaine explained.

"So then what is she doing in Glee club?" The Latina asked in a bored tone.

"Now, Santana, you know everyone is welcome at Glee," Mr. Schue tried to explain, though he himself wondered what a student who did not sing was doing at a singing club.

"Besides, vocals are not the only musical ability one can possess," Blaine added. "Blake can play several instruments. Go ahead, Blake, play something."

Blake looked around. Most of the club was staring at her. Blaine was giving her an encouraging nod. Rachel had that megawatt smile on her face, waiting for Blake to play.

Blake walked over to the area in which the band set up and took inventory of the instruments. Initially she reached for the electric guitar but changed her mind choosing an acoustic instead. She sat down on a stool in front of everyone, and with a deep breathe, she started to play.

The whole club was captivated from the first chord. They were unfamiliar with the song, mainly because Blake had written it, but for each of them there was an immediate impact. It did not need words; they each felt it in their soul.

As Blake finished, the whole club including Mr. Schue sat in stunned silence. Rachel and Blaine snapped out of their stupor first. They started clapping loudly. Everyone soon joined in; a few whoops were heard amongst the claps.

"Well, Blake, I think we all agree that a talent like yours is always welcome in Glee club," Mr. Schue said. The room again broke out in nods and the occasional cheer. "Okay, Blake, take a seat. This week's assignment is…"

Blake tuned out there. She was debating taking the seat next to Rachel, which Rachel was enthusiastically pointing towards, or the seat next to Blaine, directly behind Rachel. As Blake finally made a decision and started towards Rachel, she caught the glare Finn was directing towards her. Not wanting a confrontation, Blake stepped over the seat and took the seat next to Blaine.

The rest of Glee club was a blur for Blake. She only snapped out of her daze when Blaine tapped her shoulder. Jumping at the contact, Blake's pulse settled when she noticed it was only Blaine.

"Hey, we're about to head to the Lima Bean," Blaine explained. "Do you want to come? It'll only be me, Kurt, and Mercedes."

Blake shook her head and waved them on. Blaine gave her a quick hug, again causing Blake to tense up. She sat there gathering her thoughts and reflecting on her first day at McKinley while the others filed out of the choir room.

"Rach, come on," Blake heard Finn saying in a whiny voice. "You can't want to spend more time with her. She doesn't even talk!"

Blake tensed knowing Finn was referring to her. It was not the first time she was judged for not speaking, and she knew it would not be the last. But she had her reasons for not talking. She just never let anyone close enough to share them.

"She listens to me," Rachel said. "And earlier we had fun making music together. You saw us."

"But I listen to you. And we can make music together," Finn tried to appease Rachel. "I mean, you can be controlling and selfish when it comes to music. And you talk fast and use big words that I can't understand. But I listen, or try to until you talk too much that I get bored."

"Finn, I don't even know…" Rachel stopped here and sighed. "Finn, whether Blake is in the choir room or not, I am going to practice my vocals until Daddy comes to pick me up. You have football practice anyway."

"Fine," Finn huffed.

Blake could hear him stomping away. She could almost see the pout that was sure to be on his face; it caused her to stifle a chuckle. Blake also heard Rachel running after him and could only assume she soothed his ego before she returned to the choir room.

As Rachel walked in, Blake pretended to be busy sorting through her bag. Rachel sat down next to Blake. She knew Blake could hear most, if not all, of her conversation with Finn from inside the choir room. But she was unsure whether she should apologize or just ignore the fact that the conversation had been overheard. Taking her queue from Blake, who was currently ignoring Rachel's presence, Rachel forgot her conversation with Finn.

"Blake," Rachel said softly. "Are you okay?"

Blake looked at Rachel briefly before looking towards the ground and nodding. Rachel, realizing she was not going to get any more from Blake, decided to change the subject.

"Did you write the song you played earlier?" Rachel asked.

Again Blake nodded, this time without looking at Rachel.

"What is it about?" Rachel pressed, hoping to elicit a larger response from Blake. "Does it have accompanying lyrics?"

Blake hesitated a moment. Songwriting was a secret passion Blake wished to keep to herself. It was private and personal. She inwardly cursed ever playing that song in front of the Glee club, even if they only heard the melody and not the lyrics or meaning behind it. Slowly she nodded, sharing her passion with someone else for the first time.

"Really?" Rachel replied excitedly. "Oh that's perfect! I am a songwriter myself. Well, becoming one, I have only written a couple songs but I think they are really good. Maybe we can write together. Exchange tips, help one another."

Blake looked over at Rachel wide eyed. Again cursing herself for sharing something private with someone she just met. Blake studied Rachel a moment, then she shrugged, grabbed her bag, and started to leave the room.

"Wait!" Rachel called out from behind her.

Blake did not stop, did not turn around. She left the choir room, hoping Rachel would forget the conversation ever took place. Blake knew, however, it was only the beginning and Rachel would dig deeper.

Rachel sat in the choir room for a minute confused at what had happened. Then she grabbed her pink roller bag and ran out to try to find Blake. But Rachel had no luck; it was as if Blake disappeared. Determined to find out more about Blake, Rachel made up her mind to find Blaine and question him about his mysterious cousin. She was headed to the Lima Bean.

* * *

**AN2: Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. If you feel like it, review with comments, suggestions, or just overall thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters. This story contains an original character of my own creation.**

**AN1: **Thank you again to all those who alerted and favorited this story. A little unsure of this chapter, so let me know what you think. Expect another update this weekend. Enjoy!**  
**

**AN2:** No Beta. Self-edited, all mistakes are my own.

* * *

Newcomer

Chapter 4

Rachel marched down Main Street towards the Lima Bean. As she was leaving McKinley, Rachel texted her Daddy to let him know her change of plans and Finn promising to call him later.

She entered the Lima Bean and saw Kurt and Blaine sitting in their usual spot. Mercedes was nowhere in sight, so Rachel assumed she already left.

"Hey, mind if I join?" Rachel asked as she walked up to Kurt and Blaine's table.

"Of course," Kurt said standing to give Rachel a hug. Blaine just smiled and nodded.

It was in that moment that Rachel was reminded of Blake and saw the familial resemblance between the two. She sat down across from Blaine, trying not to stare too intently at his smile. It just reminded her so much of Blake.

"I'm afraid I did not come for just a casual visit," Rachel stated causing Kurt and Blaine to exchange a look. "Blaine, I was hoping you could tell me more about Blake. Where she's from? Why she doesn't talk? Anything, everything."

Blaine sighed. He had foreseen this after watching Rachel and Blake interact in Glee club, but he had hoped to avoid it. Or at least not be put in the middle. Blake was like a sister to him. Blaine had worked hard to gain and maintain Blake's trust, despite being family. And she had experienced so much in life that had caused her to be the way she is. He personally had not heard her voice in several years. But it was not his place to explain any of it to Rachel.

"Rachel," Blaine began, trying to find a way to appease Rachel while keeping Blake's trust. "Blake's life hasn't been easy. It's really not my place to tell you though."

The hope in Rachel's eyes at the prospect of getting answers diminished with Blaine's response. But Rachel was nothing if not determined. Kurt, seeing the look in Rachel's eyes and knowing it would just lead to her pushing the issue, grabbed her hand and squeezed lightly.

"Why is knowing Blake so important, Rachel?" Kurt asked gently.

"I… I don't know," Rachel stuttered out. She had only met Blake earlier that day, but instantly she was drawn to Blake, felt a connection to her. "There is just something about her. "Did you know she wrote the song she played in Glee club today? It even has lyrics that go with it."

Again, Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look. This information was new to Kurt. Blaine had not said anything to him about Blake's past or really anything at all. He had only expressed excitement at her arrival and concern about what she may experience at McKinley.

Blaine knew music was Blake's escape. It had been her only escape for a long time. The only time she found peace. For Rachel to know about Blake's songwriting, Rachel had to have either gained Blake's trust, or more likely, stumbled upon it by accident.

"Look, Blake is very private," Blaine said. "If you want to know more about her, she has to be the one to tell you. Otherwise, you will lose her trust before you even gain it. Be patient with Blake. Earn her trust. But, Rachel, I swear if you push her or harm her in any way, I will personally be the one to deal with you."

Rachel and Kurt could only stare at him in shock. Neither had ever heard Blaine threaten anyone, for any reason. Blaine stood and kissed Kurt's cheek. With a soft goodbye, he walked out of the Lima Bean. Blake would probably be home by now and his mom would be preparing dinner. He wanted to check on Blake to make sure Rachel had not pushed too far.

Rachel and Kurt continued to sit there absorbing what just happened. Rachel was processing what Blaine had said. Kurt just watched Rachel. He knew he could question Blaine about his outburst later. The situation intrigued Kurt. He had only seen Rachel act like this on one other occasion, when she was pursuing Finn.

"What's going through your head, Rachel?" Kurt asked. The question seemed to startle Rachel from her thoughts.

"Kurt, what was it like to realize you were attracted to men?" Rachel asked.

"Um," Kurt paused unsure how to answer the question. "I always just sort of knew. But it was scary, I guess. Confusing at first. Rachel, what's going on? Talk to me."

"I always thought sexuality was fluid. Male or female, it was the person that mattered. But now faced with Blake… I just don't know," Rachel tried to explain. For the first time in her life, she felt like she was struggling to find the words. "Since this morning, Blake is all I can think about. Her being a woman doesn't bother me, per say. Though it is a little shocking. But she is all I want to know. I have to know her. I just _have_ to. It's not purely attraction, though she is stunning, but I feel things I have only ever felt for Finn. Oh, Finn…"

The thought of Finn stopped Rachel cold. What did this mean for Finn and their relationship? He meant the world to her. But since meeting Blake, her world had shifted on its axis.

"Yes, what about Finn?" Kurt asked. He loved his step-brother, but Finn was sort of dimwitted and could not match Rachel's energy. They were just a poor fit. Maybe Blake offered the chance for Rachel to see this. "Rachel, may I offer some advice?"

Rachel was engrossed in her thoughts. Trying to make some sense, any sense of the situation. Still she heard Kurt and signaled for him to continue on.

"Take your time getting to know Blake," Kurt said. "Become friends, learn each other. See if a relationship or anything more than friendship blossoms. But also take time for yourself. Understand your own thoughts and feelings. This is not something to rush, or expect to happen overnight. Take time, have patience."

With that Kurt got up from the table. He rubbed Rachel's shoulder as he walked past on his way out of the Lima Bean. Rachel sat there lost in her thoughts until her Daddy entered and guided her to the car for the ride back to the Berry residence.

When Blaine walked into his house, he could immediately smell his mother's cooking. Blake was sitting on the couch in the living room. She had a book in hand, earbuds firmly in place that were attached to an iPod which rested on the arm of the couch. Blaine was extra cautious when he moved to gain Blake's attention due to her level of distraction. Still Blake flinched at the intrusion.

"Hey," Blaine said as he sat down next to Blake.

Blake nodded her head briefly and took out her earbuds. She placed a bookmark to hold her place before tossing the book on the coffee table in front of her.

"How are you?" Blaine asked as Blake turned toward him. She just shrugged. "Rachel came to the Lima Bean. She was asking about you."

Blake's eyes narrowed and her body tensed. She expected people to talk about her, ask about her. But Rachel was already too close and if she was seeking out Blaine, well, that was too much for Blake to handle.

"She made a comment about the song you played in Glee. That you were a songwriter," Blaine continued, watching Blake closely to gauge her reaction to this information. "Did you tell her?"

Blake started to shake her head violently. Her whole body was starting to tremble.

"Hey, calm down," Blaine tried to reel Blake back in. "It's okay that she knows. She wants to know you too, be your friend. I told her that she should talk to you if she wanted to learn more."

Blake stared in his eyes for a moment. She was still trembling but had settled a little when Blaine rested his hands on her shoulders. After a moment, she shrugged his hands off, gathered her book and iPod, and retreated to her basement living quarters.

Blaine just shook his head. Blake needed to work through this on her own now. He would be there when she needed him. He moved into the kitchen where he found his mom standing at the stove stirring the contents of a pot. He kissed her cheek before gathering dishes to begin setting the table.

"Blake joining us?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"I don't think so," Blaine responded, shaking his head. "She had a tough day. One of the girls in Glee club, Rachel, tried to get close. Blake shutdown."

His mom just nodded and continued preparing dinner. The whole arrangement with Blake was tough. It was not that she was unwelcome or even a burden. Both Mrs. Anderson and Blaine were happy to have her staying with them, knowing she was finally safe. But Blake needed love and a lot of patience.

Blaine and his mom ate dinner together without Blake. They chatted about their days. Mrs. Anderson asked more about what happened with Blake, just in case she needed to intervene. As they cleaned up the remains of their dinner, Mrs. Anderson prepared a plate for Blake knowing that sometime later that night Blake would venture out of her solitude in search of food.


End file.
